Phineas, Ferb, and Me?
by GoldenLeopard247
Summary: What if I was hit with a ray that took me into Phineas and Ferb's dimension? What if Dr. Doofensmirtz was really my uncle? What if I was never supposed to exist? And why am I asking these questions? Just read this to find out...
1. Chapter 1 : The portal

_My POV_

* * *

I walked down the hall towards my bedroom. I sneezed a few times before entering my room. My little brother was jumping on my bed in his underwear while singing, "I'm beautiful baby!" at a super high pitch. I covered ears while I pulled him off my bed and laid him gently down in the hall. He giggled and ran back to his room. Brothers. Cute, yet extremely annoying.

I yawned as I popped two melatonin pills in my mouth. I felt myself slowly getting drowsy as I sucked on the pills. I played with the metal pieces on my braces and winced. The pain of having braces is tough yet I will make it through. I hopped in bed and snuggled up with my Perry the platypus stuffed animal. I yawned as I shut my light off and closed my eyes. I yawned once more before drifting into a calm sleep of giant floating baby heads.

* * *

My alarm clock beeped loudly stirring me from my pleasant dream. I pressed the snooze button and rolled over. I rested for about ten minutes before the alarm beeped again. I yawned as I turned my alarm clock off and sat up.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the stove, it read five thirty-two. I sighed. An early start was not the best, especially on Tuesdays. I opened the fridge and got some toast out. I turned the nob on the toaster and waited. I got out some milk and a plate. Once my toast was ready I pooped it onto the plate and poured a huge glassful of milk. I yawned as I slumped onto the couch. I pulled out my remote and turned the TV on. Phineas and Ferb was on. I leaned into the couch as I munched on my toast.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas said, "I know what we're gonna do today!" I laughed at Phineas' usual catch phrase. I watched as the camera panned in on Dr. Doofensmirtz's building.

"Doofensmirtz evil incorporated!" went the TV. I saw Dr. Doofensmirtz inator pointed straight at me. What a coincidence! I laughed. Suddenly a green beam shot out of the TV and hit me. I managed to hear Dr. Doofensmirtz laugh before the room went black.

* * *

**What do you think? More coming soon. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mettin' and Greetn'

**Here is the next chape. I'm sorry if they are short I'm having major writers block.**

**I just want to say thanks so all of the platypuses for following me, cuz YOU RULE BABY! Anyway Enjoy dis story, and stay fabulous.**

* * *

_Phineas' POV_

I stood by the window in my bedroom thinking. Ferb, Candace, and Dad had left yesterday to go to Hawaii after Candace won tickets. She was forced to bring Ferb and Dad because she never spends time with them.

I heard a loud thud come from the backyard, snapping me out of my trance. I raced down stairs and opened the sliding door. A girl lay face first on the ground. I went over to her and helped her up.

"Are you OK?" I asked worriedly. "Where did you come from?"

The girl flipped her blonde hair away from her face while spitting out dirt.

"Yeah, I'm okay" She said taking out a pair of brown glasses and sliding them onto her face. The girl screamed when she put her glasses on.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching for her shoulder. The girl slowly started to back away. When her back hit the tree she slid down the tree trunk, landing with a thud at the bottom of the tree.

"Are you OK?" I asked one more time kneeling next to her.

The girl looked at me with shock, "You… you're…but…no…" She muttered. Her braces shinned in the sun, almost blinding me. She stood up and started pacing. I heard her mumble, "the inator was in the cartoon, it just doesn't make sense!"

She walked back over to me and held out her hand.

"Hi!" She said smiling, "I'm Riana, but most people call me "The most insane person on the planet"." I laughed. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Phineas Flynn." I said.

"I know." She said. I nodded. Most people in town knew my name thanks to all the inventions me and Ferb had build during the summer.

Riana had short blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was about a head taller than me. Everyone was a little bit taller than me, but she was a lot taller.

"How old are you?" She asked, snapping me out of my trance. It took me a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Ten," I said, "Eleven in September."

She nodded and looked around the back yard, her eyes darting from place to place. She suddenly looked very tired. She sat down under the tree and closed her eyes.

"Any chance I could stay at your place for a bit?" She asked, opening one of her eyes to look at me.

I nodded, "Sure."

She got up and went to the direction of the back door yawning. I followed her inside and wondered, _where the heck did she come from?_

* * *

**What do you think? Please send me some ideas. MY MIND IS BLANK! HELP ME MY FELLOW PLATYPUSES!**

**Well have a Perry great day!**


End file.
